Sometimes, You Need to Accept Things
by HeyHeyHeyPeople
Summary: OC Danica is a fangirl living with the breakup of her favorite heroes.


" Danica. Stop playing these tapes.I have a headache coming on, and you need to stop...living in the past. They disbanded...What? 7 years ago? You should have liked them when you were 8." .

My shoulders slumped. Mom was correct, like a mom always is. But I didn't listen, like a teen.

Yeah, I liked the Teen Titans when I was eight, too. And after that. Now, I wasn't just a fan because they were the city's heroes and stuff. But...I'd seen them in action.

I was 7. I'm about 15 now, but I remember it _vividly._

Now, I don't mean " _I woke up, and knew the day would be bad_." Kind of vivid.

I don't remember being captured, but I remembered needing rescue.

All I can weed out was my family being part of a group of hostages at a bank. I heard...gunshots. I buried my face in my mom's dress. It was a refuge. And suddenly mom's soft dress was gone. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid if I looked up...I might see something bad. I cried.

I felt something on my back.

I was trembling so hard then, and suddenly a voice said

"_It's okay. They're all gone. I promise"_

And well, I trusted that voice because...I was seven. Without my mom, what else could I do?

I turned and saw green boy. Beast Boy, the person plastered on every boy's shirt, in her class. In any other situation, I would have been freaking, for sure.

" Let's find your parents now, hm?" he said, hand outstretched.

We found mom and dad outside, waiting. On sight, dad gave me one of his bone crushing hugs.

I turned to the boy, suprised to see all the Titans. Now, I could properly freak.

"OHMYGOSHYOUAREALLONMYFRIENDS SHIRTSITSSOCOOLTOSEEYOUGUYST HISISADREAM!" My mom ahemmed. " Oh, and thanks for saving me!" I blushed.

They all gave me their own reponses.

"Ah, don't mention it." Robin quickly dismissed.

"It was very artic to be in your presence!"Starfire beamed.

" Anything, for a pretty girl like you." Cyborg said.

I giggled.

"Do these shirts you talk about show off my good side?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um. You don't scream. That's...good, I think." Raven attempted.

"Raven." I whispered. " Lean over."

She did, to my suprise. And the rest of the team's, probably.

"You're my favorite. Don't tell the others." I whispered in her ear.

She stared at me. And the tiniest shadow of a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, bye!" I called.

And we left. And suddenly I had a full blown _obsession _with The Teen Titans.

I sighed, lifting myself up off the couch. I'd been watching old recorded news tapes of the Titans.

'Time to start the day...' I thought.

My days started with a cup of tea. I don't know why I drink it though. I need about three cups of sugar for me to deem it tolerable. But I saw in an interview about Raven starting her morning with tea.

So. Explanation.

Then, after the whole shower/brush/makeup thing, I get dressed.

My closet consists of pretty normal-looking shirts.

But then, if you go digging...They aren't.

My favorite shirts were Goodwill castoffs with sayings on them like "BB x Rae"

Or "Teen Titans, Go"

* * *

Now. My faaavorite part. Fan. Fiction.

See, it's not like they're completely dead, you know? Sure, the Titans Tower is a museum, the Saturday morning cartoon isn't on anymore, but fanfiction _will never_ die.

But, to a fangirl...you get a little sadness in your stomach after a particularly good fanfic.

Only so much can be replaced with a few paragraphs.

But, where else can I get some BBRae?!

* * *

It's Saturday, so no school. See, I'd like to sit here all day, sipping my tea, reading some good fanfiction. But noo. My dad sees me, sitting with my computer, and gets the idea I'm bored out of my mind.

So he suggests going somewhere. This case, the store. And I am obligated to go.

This is my mom's deal with my dad. He takes care of the shopping, and she does the cooking and cleaning.

This my dad's deal with me. I get all the cleaning supplies (he once used toilet cleaner on the carpet after my cat Silkie threw up) and he gets food.

So I was walking down the aisle, contemplating whether to get the red sponge because it was cheaper, or getting the yellow sponge, because of its bonus scrubby side.

When something slammed into my legs from behind.

"Skylar! See?! What did I tell you about running around the store?"

I turned, and saw a small boy, maybe four. He had very dark hair, it had an odd color to it. At a glance, it was black. But upon further inspection it was purple.

No...It couldn't!

I turned and looked at his mom.

I felt seven all over again.

It was Raven. Pretty much the same. If you took away her hair being a bit longer, and normal clothes, it was the empath from so many years ago.

" I am so sorry! He's going through this whole must-always-be-moving phase..."

Raven trailed off.

" Do I know you?"

" Oh, um...you guys rescued me when I was 7." I said. My legs were trembling. I'd been dreaming of something like this for...a long time.

" Hey! You're the one who said I'm your favorite!" Raven smiled. I was surprised. I mean, I've obsessed over Raven and the Titans for a while, of course I'd recognize her. But, her? Remember...me? Had no one ever told her how cool she is? It meant..that much?

"I take offense to that!" Beast B-The Changeling said out of nowhere.

" Oh my god! Hey! you saved me when I was little!"

"You were screaming about t-shirts, right?"

"Yeah..." Tumblr will hear about this.

" You look so different!" I probably did. Sometime after fall break, I got streaks in my hair. One color for each Titan. So my black hair was a rainbow of red, green, purple, yellow, and blue.

Raven looked me up and down.

" Damn. I'm old."

I blushed. But then I remembered Skylar. Oh yes. Tumblr, prepare yourself for the most fan-girling you've ever received.

" Are you guys...married?"

I said it like one would say 'alien'.

"Chicks dig green." The Changling smiled.

"Skylar? I like it." I really did. It sounded...like nighttime, and fresh air.

"I wanted to name him Proof I Had Sex With Raven but it wouldn't fit on the birth certificate." The shapeshifter pouted.

I looked at Raven rolling her eyes, an overgrown Beast Boy pouting and purple haired Skylar, smiling with a fang poking out of the corner of his mouth.

I left the grocery store...feeling new. Satiated, in a way. Sure, no more Teen they were happy. And...if this was the ending, it was a pretty happy one.


End file.
